


April 10, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Another group?'' Amos muttered as he scowled with Supergirl.





	April 10, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

''Another group?'' Amos muttered as he scowled with Supergirl after a handful of other Smallville villains appeared by the defeated rogues.

THE END


End file.
